Viranaemia
by A Escritora
Summary: Porto foi atacada por uma praga.O Povo mais uma vez pede a ajuda de Artemis, mas isto pode estar além até de suas habilidades. Ele conseguirá achar a cura antes que seja tarde demais?Spoilers de provavelmente todos os livros, eventualmente H/A.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.:Olá leitores amados do meu Brasil(ou Portugal ou Angola ou aonde falam português)**

**Eu resolvi que, como ninguém resolveu ler minha fic(ou se leu não revisou, o que da no msm p mim)eu vou traduzir uma muito boa.Não e minha, e de uma autora chamada Liris, e todas as fics dela são de Ártemis Fowl.O acento é cortesia do Word, não quer -na pelo search do eu resolvi traduzir também as N.A.s dela, e ela tem(não achei palavra melhor pra traduzir, em inglês e muse)uma musa, que e um pato do mal e se chama Skullduck(crânio de pato).Também gostaria de dizer que só volto a postar a minha outra fic se eu receber alguma review, não importa quando.E que eu vou traduzir as reviews de vocês para a Liris saber que vocês a amam!Eu acho a historia simplesmente demais, mas vamos ver.R&R!!!!!**

Essa idéia veio a mim quando eu estava relendo o primeiro alguém reparou nos paralelos entre fadas e uma outra certa raça de criaturas míticas?Vocês todos podem provavelmente adivinhar a que eu estou me referindo, mas eu não vou nomeá-los nesse capí, é mais um prólogo, para dar a vocês uma idéia do sentido da peça(N.T.:Tradução podre de to give you na idea for the feel of the piece).Eu tenho mais quatro capítulos escritos, e estou trabalhando no resto,mas não vou postá-los a não ser que me digam para fazer isso.  
Skullduck:Ela é rude assim.  
Eu: Cale a é o meu disclaimer, a musa não tinha que aparecer.  
Skullduck: Você não está muito fazendo o seu disclaimer.  
Eu: Spoilsport. Ok, eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens, nomeados ou não, nesse capítulo ou no resto disso também não possuo a Itália (Se vocÊs quiserem saber por que isso é relevante, revisem e peçam mais capítulos!)  
Skullduck: VocÊ realmente é do mal, você sabia?  
Eu: *risinhos* É, é divertido!  
Skullduck: Eu vou calar a boca dela.Não possuímos favor, R&R!Aproveitem!

Eles esperaram nas sombras, observando os festejantes com olhos assustadores. Os brancos deles eram injetados e amamrelados,suas pupilas eram fendas estreitas, e suas íris eram de um profundo como o como o vestido semi-cobrindo a atração e estrela da estava no centro da pista, girando à batida do baixo, cercada por alguns dos mais bonitos homens em um círculo de cem cabelo, apenas dois tons mais escuro que o vestido, balançou atrás dela, cobrindo muito mais de suas costas que o vestido cobria da macho conseguia tirar os olhos podiam Eles. Toda aquela pura, macia mostra de carne, todas aquelas brilhantes gotas de sour iluminando seu corpo.O luar refletia-a como uma bola de estava gritando por Seus lábios, Suas línguas, Seus um, eles mantiveram-se e moveram-se para a frente.

Era a festa do ano. Skylar Peat, a glamourosa estrela de cinema que havia interpretado Holly Short no filme 'Uma aventura no Ártico' acabara de lançar seu último uma seqüência, mostrando os eventos que (supostamente)aconteceram na Agulha Spiro, e já havia quebrado recordes de bilheteria.Só saíra há seis a dama de honra desde que o enredo fora concebido, Holly havia ganho dois tickets para a festa depois do lanç os havia passado para Encrenca com desgosto. Ela ouvira que havia uma cena de romance no filme entre ela e Ártemis,e não desejava falar com as câmeras sobre , por sua vez, havia passado-as à Grub(N.T.:quem souber de mais nomes em português avisa!) que tinha maravilhado chamado a primeira garota que ele viu para ser seu par. Ela havia aceitado, mas só para poder encontrar com Skylar cara a ela abandonou Grub assim que eles foram liberados para entrar, e agora ele estava sentado sozinho no bar, pensando por que ele havia se importado em ir.

Os produtores do filme haviam descoberto um dos 'parques' feitos pelas fadas com luzes e alto-falantes,e puderam um duende para tomar conta dele num canto o sol artificial configurado para meia-noite,a atmosfera seria romântica se não fosse pelo barulho desgraçado que os alto-falantes produziam. E, é claro, por correram de Seu esconderijo e Se lançaram para cima dos convidados. Em segundos a atmosferamudou de excitação para terror. Srta. Peat, a cabeça vermelha no quase-vestido foi a primeira bar, Grub foi interpelado por dois caiu no chão chorando por sua mã não era o ú corriam por todos os lados, chamando ém ém podia ouvir através da música.

Anos depois, quando as fadas voltavam àquela noite, todas diziam a mesma coisa.

A festa for a de morrer.

**N.T.:Bom, aí está!Aproveitem!Mais assim que possível.**

**Beijinhos, **

**Aline**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, então aqui está o primeiro capítulo acho que fiz todos eles como são, mas não estou 100%certa então me de começarmos toda a parte do Disclaimer...  
Crânio de Pato: Oh, então você realmente vai fazer um desta vez?Isso é novo.  
Eu: Cale a boca e pare de eu ia dizendo, eu tenho de agradecer a Northern Grunge por concordar em checar isso pra , eu estou postando isso antes de ter uma resposta dela...  
Crânio de Pato: Porque você é muito impaciente.  
Eu: É, obrigada.É o suficiente da musa. Voltando ao que eu ia dizendo, quaisquer erros são meus e somente , meus e de Crânio de Pato.  
Crânio de Pato: Ei!  
Eu: não possuo Artemis Fowl ou nenhum dos personagens dessa história.  
Crânio de Pato: Mas eu possuo a alma da Liris.  
Eu: O quê!? Quando nós fizemos esse acordo?  
Crânio de Pato:Estava no contrato.  
Eu: *Olhares* Eu não assinei nada…  
Crânio de Pato: De qualquer jeito, por favor, R&R.Nós dois agradecemos.

Holly mostrou seu distintivo para o jovem official guardando a porta.O duende deixou-a entrar com um sorriso abriu a porta de vidro e parou perto do elfo na cabine de observação. A CTI do Hospital Geral de Porto estava meio a muitos rostos machucados, ela podia ver a Srta. Peat, muitos diabretes garçons, e um oficial da LEP. Larva estava acoplado a uma estante de soro,e seus sinais vitais estavam ém havia ainda morrido por causa dos ferimentos, porém novamente os ferimentos não eram o problema.

Holly hesitou por um segundo, olhando de relance o rosto de seu olhos de Encrenca estavam fixos na forma do irmão. Ele não podia entrar no CTI até os testes estarem completos, então ele parou lá fora, ao lado da parede de vidro durante seis o único oficial sênior em serviço aquela manhã,o trabalho pesado caira sobre Holly, então ela passara o dia cobrindo o comandante o melhor possí estava olhara uma vez para ela e ordenara que tirasse uma folga, então ela decidira ir checar Larva. E, particularmente em estava levando o incidente particularmente mal.

"Novidades?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. Encrenca piscou mas não respondeu.Não precisava.A gravidade da situação estava escrita em sua expressão.

As portas de vidro se abriram e os dois elfos se viraram para a entrada.O doutor assentiu cortesmente para Holly depois falou com Encrenca.

"Eles estão seguros você usar o spray desinfetante, pode entrar para ver o seu irmão."

Encrenca assentiu e sorriu bravamente para Holly.

"Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela sentiu o coração partir por ele. Ele entrou na cabine de spray, onde um desinfetante seria aplicado em sua pele e sua roupa para matar quaisquer insetos ele pudesse estar carregando. Holly deixou-o não gostava muito de essa situação a lembrava muito de sua mãe.

Ela retornou para a Delegacia tão movimentado como sempre,mas a atmosfera estava mais comandante estava tendo uma crise pessoal, e um deles estava em estado crítico no coroar, as portas antiexplosão foram baixadas em torno de Porto.A cidade estava oficialmente em quarentena.

Holly irrompeu na Cabine de Operações sem estava sentado em sua cadeira giratória especialmente personalidade, digitando em seu computador.

"Me diga que temos alguma coisa" Holly disse, rezando para quaisquer deuses que a estivessem escutando que fosse algo curável.

"Olá, Potrus, como vai você?Cenoura, Potrus?Nossa, obrigado, claro." Retorquiu ele, levantando-se e trotando para o lado massageou as têmporas.

"Eu não tenhop tempo de bancar a babá do seu ego agora Potrus."

O centauro fungou.

"Nenhum comandante nunca tem."

Holly reviu as palavras dele.

"Comandante?"

Ele assentiu.

"Em vista das circunstâncias atuais, o Conselho garantiu a Kelp licença por compaixã a elegeram Comandante Ativa."

Ele pressionou o distintivo dourado em sua palma.

"Parabéns."

Holly encarou o broche em sua mão. Comandante. Verdade, ela fantasiara sobre isso, sobre mostrar àqueles gigantes corporativos que fêmeas podiam ser oficias da LEP tão boas quanto os machos, mas agora ela descobriu que não queria. Não assim, não nessas circuntâncias. Não se significasse que essa situação digna de pesadelo estava realmente acontecendo. Ela engoliu em seco e colocou o distintivo em seu sobre o que era melhor para o Povo, não é o que Raiz dissera? Agora,o Povo precisava de alguém no esperava que ficasse mais fácil. Se continuasse nesse ritmo de quebrar o pescoço que ela esperimentara toda a manhã, ela achava que iria quebrar diante de tanta pressão. Talvez fosse por isso que Raiz gritava ívio do estresse.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para sorriu e assentiu orgulhosamente.

"O que nós temos?" ela perguntou ele notou a leve falha em sua voz, não comentou.

"Eu tenho os resultados dos exams de sangue de Larva e dos outros."

Ele abriu a pasta no computador e transferiu a alimentação para a tela de plasma grande. Holly leu-a duas vezes rapidamente, depois xingou baixo.

"Me dê um foguete para a superfície, Potrus. Agora."

"Aonde?"

Ela olhou-o exasperadamente.

"Para onde você acha?"

Artemis estava entediado. Desde o fiasco da viagem no tempo três meses atrás, sua vida havia sido incrivelmente enfadonha. Sua mãe, após ouvir exatamente o que ele havia feito durante os últimos seis anos, recusara-se a deixá-lo for a de suas estafante.

Quando chega ao ponto em que você tem que arriscar a sua vida para se diverter, pensou Artemis, você tem que reavaliar as suas deu um cheque-mate no computador no modo mais difí.Myles poderia vencê começou o jogo novamente, e sacrificou alguns peões para deixar o jogo mais difícil. Não não era o suficiente para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos.

Não era o risco de que ele sentia estava bem feliz sem o perigo ao qual ele havia sido submetido periodicamente nos últimos anos. Era a aventura que ele queria, e a companhia que ela trazia. Ou talvez só a companhia.

Holly havia sido mantida debaixo do solo desde todo o incidente de Opala-escapando-do-kraken, então ele não a havia visto em meses. Ele tentara ligar para ela algumas vezes,e conseguira descobrir que ela havia sido promovida a major,mas ela estava tão ocupada que nenhuma de suas conversas havia durado mais de dois os eventos importantes de sua adolescência envolviam Holly de alguma era sua melhor amiga, e ele sentia sua falta.

Ele fechou o programa de xadrez e abriu a sua conta de podia não ter tempo para falar, mas talvez ela achasse tempo para escrever. Para a sua surpresa, havia um e-mail esperando pore de Holly, marcado como "Urgente".Ele suprimiu um que ela só fazia contato quando toda a civilização estava sob ameaça?

A mensagem dizia:

'Artemis,

Preciso de sua no caminho para a superfície agora;devo estar aí em uma hora mais ou esse seu grande cérebro, isso pode estar acima mesmo de suas capacidades.

Holly.'

Artemis recostou-se em sua não soava o relógio do havia enviado o e-mail uma hora atrá estaria aqui parou e olhou seu reflexo na cabelo estava uma bagunç os dedos tentando alisá-lo, mas apenas piorou tudo.

"Vaidade, menino da lama?"

Ele se virou muito rápido, e se segurou na mesa para não cair.He span around too quickly, and caught himself on the desk to stop from falling over.

"Holly. Há quanto tempo você está parada aí?"

"Tempo suficiente."

Seu tom era implicante, mas sua expressão estava franziu a testa.

"Holly? Você está bem?"

Ela suspirou e tateou sua lapela.

"Não, Artemis, não essa é a última de nossas preocupaçõ está Butler?Não quero explicar isso duas vezes."

"Ele está na cozinha, mas..."

Holly virou as costas e saiu antes que ele pudesse parou aturdido por alguns segundos, imaginando o que estaria errado.O que seria tão ruim?Ele não havia visto Holly tão exausta desde que Raiz havia a seguiu para o andar de baixo e encontrou Butler servindo-lhe uma xícara de chá de camomila agradeceu e afundou na cadeira mais pró sentou à sua frente e gesticulou para o distintivo em sua lapela.

"Promoção, Capitã?"

"Major" Artemis intercedeu. Na confusão que sua mãe havia criado, ele havia esquecido de contra a Butler.

"Comandante" Holly disse dois humanos a encararam.

"Parabéns" Butler disse não parecera feliz ao fazer a declaraçã assentiu.

"Obrigada."

Houve silêncio durante alguns segundos. Artemis se inclinou sbre a mesa da cozinha encarando Holly.

"O que há de errado?"

Ela suspirou e colocou o chá intocado na mesa.

"Senhores, nós temos um problema."

Encrenca entrou na UTI e sentou delicadamente na beira da cama do irmã não se mexeu, provavelmente devido ao tubo em sua veia injetando sedativo em sua corrente sanguínea. Encrenca tocou sua mão gentilmente.

Holly terminou de explicar sobre a festa e o ataque, e se recostou na cadeira. Ela tomou um longo gole de chá, que por essas horas estava morno. Artemis sentou na cadeira à sua esquerda.

"Eu continuo sem saber por que você precisa de certeza a magia irá curá-los?"

Holly balançou a cabeça lastimosamente.

"Os seres que os atacaram estavam carregando um vírus."

Ela passou uma mão pela cabelo, arrepiando-o quase tanto quanto Artemis.

"O virus se alimenta de drena os poderes do hospedeiro, causando severos efeitos deles é anemia."

Encrenca aperou a mão do irmão. Descobriu que ele meio que gostava quando Larva gemia.

"A biologia do hospedeiro muda à medida em que o vírus toma o controle. Quando não há mais magia, ele deixa o hospedeiro para infectar outra pessoa."

O tubo no pulso de Larva afrouxou sob o toque de Encrenca. Larva se moveu levemente.

"É passado por uma mordida."

Artemis estava olhando torto para Holly. Ela franziu a testa.

"O que?"

"Isso soa como um mito humano."

"Pap N´oel também"

"Tem razão, Ca… essa é mais perturbadora."

Os olhos de Larva se pupilas se focaram na figura sentada em seus joelhos.

"Vampirismo" Holly interrompeu, assentindo. "É o termo humano para isso."

Artemis respirou fundo e se recostou em sua cadeira.

"O que você precisa de mim?"

Holly olhou diretamente nos seus olhos dí circunstâncias diferentes, poderia ter sido romântico.

"Até agora, não havia necessidade real de uma cura.Não que haja Koboi não pode achar não foi realmente uma epidemia, alguns casos isolados, não um predomínio."

"Mas agora vocês tem uma unidade intensive cheia de fadas infectadas, e é um problema." Butler compreendeu.

"Um problema enorme" Holly concordou. "Eles estão todos sedados, e receberam sangue artificial para atrasar a progressão da infecção, mas não vai durar eternamente.O virus é fatal."

Encrenca se levantou para ir embora. Ele não podia sentar ali o dia todo e olhar o irmão dormir. Ele não notou o tubo em seu pulso mal colocado até que ele se movesse, e aí já era tarde demais. Larva se jogou sobre o irmão, íris estavam vermelhas.

"Fatal" Artemis repetiu.

"Sim, Garoto da Lama, fatal. Assim, eles vão todos morrer." Holly perdeu a paciência. Só aí Artemis percebeu quão mal ela estava levando o chamara'de 'Garoto da Lama', o que só faziaquando o estava provocando ou quando estava zangada com ele. Agora, julgando pelo aço em sua voz, era definitivamente o último. Ele decidiu não levar para o lado pessoal. Ela tinha muita pressão sobre ela com esse incidente e ela tinha um oficial no CTI, morrrendo. Ela não queria ser cruel com menos, ele esperava que ela não quisesse.

"Nos mitos humanos, vampiros são imortais."

"Eu não disse que eles morrem rápido, disse?Eles podem viver mais de uma década assim, mas os efeitos colaterais começam isso ao fato de que a longevidade das fadas nos impede de envelhecer e você tem as origens do seu mito."

Artemis levantou-se e começou a andar. Parte para ajudá-lo a pensar, e a outra parte para sair do alcance dos punhos de não havia batido nele ainda, mas pelo tom dela não ia demorar muito. Butler decidiu deixá-los e levou a xícara agora vazia de Holly para a pia. Ele não podia ajudar muito nessa situação até que eles realmente fossem para a açãém disso, ás vezes ele pensava que os punhos de Holly eram a única coisa que mantinha o ego de Ártemis nos limites normais.

Encrenca sempre tinha vencido Larva em qualquer atividade física, mas dessa vez era diferente. Encrenca estava preso ao chão pelo peso do irmão, e não podia se mover. Ele lutou, e ganhou um soco na cabeça por seus esforços. Vendo estrelas, ele estava indefeso contra os dentes de Larva se fechando em seu ombro.

É, OK, então isso era tipo que só explicando a situação, mas eu tentei botar um pouco de ação para vocês também. Deixem-me saber o que vocês acham sobre a técnica do parágrafo partido ao meio, e eu posso mudar se vocÊs não gostarem ou acharem confuso.  
Com amor Liris e Crânio de Pato  
xxx

N.T.:Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eu fiquei sem internet, mas eu voltei, e traduzir é mais difícil do que assim, está Reviews sempre bem-vindas.

Vou traduzir o próximo cap.

Bjs,

Aline


End file.
